


i was housed by your warmth (thus transformed)

by onthetypewriter



Series: prof!hozier [2]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First "I love you", Flashbacks, The prof!hozier saga continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: “Wine?” Sam asked, passing Andrew on her way to the kitchen. The sun had set a while ago and Sam's eyes were starting to strain against the bright light of her screen. It was time to clock out.“Yes, please,” Andrew answered, already knowing Sam was now in a mood to unwind. He should also probably set aside his work for the day. Knowing his partner, she wouldn’t want to drink wine in silence. Andrew knew exactly what to do. He moved over to the record player as Sam smiled softly, nodded and disappeared to the kitchen.-Andrew and Sam support each other in the present and the past.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: prof!hozier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	i was housed by your warmth (thus transformed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful comments I received on the previous part. You are all so lovely and I hope you are doing alright!
> 
> This part contains flashbacks to Sam and Andrew's undergraduate days, so past - italics, present - normal. Hope you enjoy :)

“Your dog is such a menace,” Sam teased, watching Seamus run ahead of her and Andrew to go chase the seagulls. Andrew had convinced her to join him on his morning walks by the beach and Sam was still deciding if the cuteness of it all outweighed the fact that she was freezing her arse off through her layers of jackets. 

“Like father, like son, I guess!” Andrew laughed, taking Sam’s hand and pulling her a bit closer to him. “Thank you for coming along,” He mused, his thumb rubbing her hand softly, “The company’s nice.” Andrew was wearing one of his warm smiles, the one that always made Sam’s heart melt with its sincerity. 

“Thank you for inviting me," She replied, returning his smile, "Think I’m going a bit mad being stuck inside all the time…”

Andrew hummed, affirmingly. He could see Sam starting to struggle, but he knew her to be too stubborn to admit anything of the sort. His morning walks had become a pillar for his mental health to lean on and he didn’t know how Sam had made it this far on her own. Her strength was one of the things he admired most about her, but there’s strength in assistance, too. 

“So where is this sacred swimming spot of yours, exactly?” Sam asked, curling herself tighter around Andrew’s arm in an attempt to sponge off of some of his body heat. Andrew chuckled, “We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

Andrew called Seamus back, getting his leash ready as they were starting to enter a more populated part of the beach again. “Think you can make yourself at home right about here,” Andrew instructed, handing Seamus’ leash over to Sam and starting to undress. He shot her a quick wink before pulling his shirt up over his head.

“You are absolutely mad, love,” Sam laughed, spreading out a towel as a makeshift seat and making herself comfortable. Seamus took a seat next to Sam and they watched as Andrew tentatively approached the sea before diving in completely. “Luckily the two of us are sane, hey?” Sam looked over at Seamus, her hand running through the fur on his neck. He simply kept staring after Andrew - the only thing keeping him from his favourite parent being the shock of the icy waters. 

Sam started rifling through her tote bag. Andrew had instructed her to bring along a book, although he was very strict about the fact that he had to be a book for leisure and not for work. Settling into the sand, Sam took a moment to listen to the crashing waves and take a deep breath. The week had been stressful and taxing and getting out of bed each morning had been hard, and Sam knew Andrew had noticed. But she had unending gratefulness for him and mornings such as this, where Andrew took her hand and without words communicated that he was there to help. 

-

_The only sounds echoing through the library where the frantic turning of textbook pages and the rushed sips from lukewarm coffee cups. It was exam season and Sam was losing her shit. Her notes were spread out before her in a semi-organized arrangement and she couldn't fathom how all of this written down information was not in her head yet._

_The classmates that had invited her along had long since left to go sleep, but right now, Sam was much too anxious for that. Her chest felt on the verge of collapse and her jaw had become sore from the way she was biting at her nails._

_Just as she went to check which chapter to attempt next, her phone vibrated in her bag. In the quietness of the room, it was loud enough to garner her some dirty looks, so she rushed to turn it off or silence it or something, just anything to eliminate distraction._

_Opening the message brought her a moment of peace, though._

**_Hey, hope your study session went well. Miss you. See you tomorrow?_ **

**_-Andrew x_ **

_They had only been dating for a few months, but she truly couldn't picture her life without this sweet, lanky goofball. She had never met someone as considerate, as intelligent, as genuinely funny. God, she could go on for ages._

_However, she harboured those irrational fears that new relationships usually bring about. Andrew had yet to see her bad sides. He hasn't seen panic-attack-in-the-exam-hall-bathroom Sam. Sleep-deprived-irate Sam, whose tongue could be a bit sharp._

_Even though she knew it would be a futile attempt, her first instinct was to keep Andrew as far away from bad Sam as possible._

**_Still in the library :( Maybe Friday? After exam? Miss you too x_ **

**_-Sam_ **

_-_

“Not gonna lie, the water’s fucking freezing!” 

Andrew’s teeth were chattering as he wrapped himself in a towel. He sat down next to Sam, allowing her to rub at his shoulders for whatever smidgeon of warmth that provided. “Here,” Sam got his jacket from where he had disposed of it earlier and hung it around his shoulders, “I don’t know how you haven’t died yet…"

“What do you mean? Your love keeps me warm,” Andrew teased, sticking his cold face into Sam’s neck, causing her to squeal and push him away. “Your beard is dripping all over me, stop,” She reprimanded, although her laughing made it clear that it wasn’t serious, “I was about to suggest we go get some coffee to warm you up, but if you keep that up, you can watch me drink my coffee while you freeze to death!”

Andrew pouted exaggeratedly, “Oh, now that is just mean. How could you say such a thing?” Seamus barked before Sam could respond and Andrew took it as a contribution to the banter. He leaned in as if Seamus was telling him something, “You’re absolutely right, buddy. Cold water is the perfect thing to fix an attitude like that!” Sam’s eyes widened and she immediately started shaking her head, “No, no, no!”

Sam tried frantically to unwrap Andrew's arms from around her waist, the noises coming from her mouth a mix between shrieks and laughs. Eventually, she had to muster all her negotiation skills to convince Andrew that getting back to the car would be a lot more fun than running to dunk your beautiful girlfriend into pissing cold water. 

“Andrew, I swear to God, I will call a divorce lawyer right now!” Sam feigned severity and Andrew could call her bluff.

“We’re not even married yet!” He laughed. 

“That’s how serious I am..” She threatened again, but her giggles betrayed her.

-

_A shadow fell across her notes, forcing Sam to look up for what felt like the first time in hours. There stood Andrew, with two cups of coffee and messy hair and glasses indicating he was getting ready for bed when he texted. He must’ve brought the thermoses from home. It was well past midnight and even though campus celebrated the amount of coffee shops they hosted, none of them stayed open this late._

_Sam was so overwhelmed with gratitude and the warm smile on Andrew’s face that she didn’t care about him seeing her in her current frazzled state. “Oh my god, I love you,” She let out, standing to take the thermos he was holding out to her. The weight of her statement didn’t register immediately. It was only when Andrew’s eyes grew wider in shock that the realisation hit. She said it. She was first. There was no taking it back now. It was out in the open. Oh God._

_Before either of them could speak up, they were shushed by someone and Sam took Andrew’s hand so that they could disappear from under the irritated gazes of their fellow students._

_The courtyard outside of the library is usually littered with smokers, but was empty this time of night. Sam led Andrew to a nearby bench and the moment they sat down, she enveloped him in a hug. “Thank you, genuinely,” She said into his neck, the worn hoodie he was wearing soft against her cheek. He rested his head on Sam’s, it was her favourite thing about hugs from Andrew. It made her feel safe. She hoped he couldn’t feel the way her heart was pounding._

_“No problem,” Andrew’s voice was soft and gravelly, like he hadn’t spoken out loud in a while, “Thought you could use a little help.” Sam wasn’t sure if it was her tiredness, the weight of the moment, or Andrew’s unexpected presence, but she felt rather emotional. Never in a million years could she imagine asking Andrew for help, that was a vulnerability she feared, and yet, somehow Andrew knew. Releasing him from the hug, Sam sat back and wound her hands around Andrew’s thermos, it was nice and warm and her anxiety-ridden mind needed something solid to hold on to. Her mind was going a mile a minute, should she just ignore what happened in the library? They hadn’t really talked about serious stuff yet. Would talking about feelings freak him out? Maybe she should just ask about the work..._

_"So how are find-"_

_"I love you, too."_

_Sam smiled at the interruption, the best interruption she had ever received. Andrew was studying Sam's face in a way that would've been unnerving in any other context, but she knew it was in a quest for reassurance. He just needed the confirmation that she meant it and that it was not just a slip of the tongue._

_This was something much bigger than her own anxieties, she owed Andrew thorough communication. She knew she meant it with her entire being, now she just needed to let him know._ _Sam carefully sat down the thermos and gently placed her hands either side of Andrew's face. His cautious smile shifted into something warmer, more content and he leaned into Sam's touch, his stubble tickling her palms. "I meant it," She said simply, "I love you so much."_

_Sam leaned in for a kiss, to emphasise her statement, and Andrew reciprocated immediately. It was a chaste kiss, it was all the moment required, followed by the type of extensive eye contact that only two lovesick idiots could muster._

_And just like that, Sam knew she was done studying for the night. No way could she turn her attention back to work, when her amazing boyfriend brought her coffee and is currently looking at her like she personally hung all the stars twinkling above their heads._

_Sam stood up abruptly and held her hand out to Andrew, "C'mon, we're gonna go get my things. Are we staying at yours or mine tonight?"_

-

Back home, Sam was splayed across the couch with her laptop on her stomach, scouring the internet for a very specific source. One of her grad students mentioned their literature review and how limiting their current selection was and it reminded her of an article she read a few years back that would be absolutely perfect. But now she couldn't find it, JSTOR's database was disappointing her.

She peaked over the top of her screen at Andrew who was furiously typing away on the couch across from her. A frown was etched into his forehead and it displaced his adorable forehead mole completely. If she remembers correctly, he was busy with a review for his publishing house, for some up and coming poet's debut. They needed a prestigious blurb for the cover and Andrew was more than happy to help. Well, he was at the time. Right now, he was concentrating so hard that it looked like his laptop might just snap in half.

Sam tried getting his attention, feeling a bit mischievous, "Babe?" 

He didn't look up, only replying with a "Hmm?" 

"Andrew!"

He finally looked up, "Yeah?"

"Love youuu," Sam sing-songed.

Andrew's face melted. Gone were the worry lines, now he simply looked amused. "Love you, too, baby." 

Content, Sam looked over at the fireplace. The winter’s cold continued to seep through the house and they were taking turns adding a new log to keep the fire going. Seamus looked up from his napping place as Sam added a new piece to the already burning coals, and after receiving a few loving head pats from his mother, fell right back asleep. 

“Wine?” Sam asked, passing Andrew on her way to the kitchen. The sun had set a while ago and Sam's eyes were starting to strain against the bright light of her screen. It was time to clock out.

“Yes, please,” Andrew answered, already knowing Sam was now in a mood to unwind. He should also probably set aside his work for the day. The review wasn’t due until next week and he couldn’t think of any new ways to praise somebody’s metaphor use. Knowing his partner, she wouldn’t want to drink wine in silence. Andrew knew exactly what to do. He moved over to the record player as Sam smiled softly, nodded and disappeared to the kitchen.

Re-entering the room a short while later with two glasses of red wine, Sam’s face immediately lit up when she heard what music Andrew had decided upon. “Ah, your second favourite Sam!” She gushed, handing Andrew his glass. He smiled, knowing Sam loved Sam Cooke, but would be oblivious to the fact that Andrew only chose it to see that wonderful smile of hers. 

Sam stood quietly for a moment, her eyes closed and her body swaying. Sam Cooke always got her moving and to Andrew, it was the world’s greatest privilege to be a spectator to her movements. It was as if she had no other choice, her dancing became an outlet for the utter joy the music made her feel.

Andrew grew overwhelmed, watching the love of his life in these intimate moments. He would never be able to effectively communicate how much Sam meant to him, his poetry a testament to that. 

He was compelled to join her, to share in this elation. Andrew gently took Sam’s wine glass from her and set it down on the coffee table. She was caught off-guard but she smiled when their eyes met, a ray of sunshine erupting right here in their living room. Sam welcomed Andrew’s arm around her middle and his hand in hers. His body was warm and the jumper he was wearing soft. Andrew was such a pillar in her life and in that moment, Sam just wanted him as close as possible. And so they swayed, both taking in the music and each other’s presence.

Somewhere along the way, Andrew started singing along, quietly, right next to Sam’s ear. Goosebumps erupted all over her body and she could only cuddle even deeper into Andrew’s neck. His unkept beard scratched her, but she couldn’t complain. She knew one of these days it will start to annoy him and he will ask her to help him trim it. And she will do so gladly. Because on another day, she won't be able to think of a word and she would ask Andrew. And he would in his eerie way know exactly which homonym she was looking for. 

She wanted every moment she could possibly have with Andrew until her time came. 

_You know I'll always be your slave_

_'Til I'm buried, buried in my grave_

_Oh, honey, bring it to me_

_Bring your sweet loving_

_Bring it on home to me_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at icanttakethemonmyown on tumblr to receive any thoughts, feelings, or theories you might have. I would love to hear them.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a range of ficlets, documenting Sam and Andrew's journey, like little snippets from the early days to now, let me know if that is something the universe needs lol
> 
> Once again, thank you! Stay safe!


End file.
